matrixfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Xensyria/Style guidelines
I've been thinking about the format or style that we use (some of the points are raised on the Main Talk page), especially those unique to our wiki, but also those that apply to all fan wikis. As a result, I've come up with a few ideas that I'm thinking of making into a style guide: please reply with anything else you'd like to see or would like changed/removed! The following are a few style guidelines for articles here in the Matrix Wiki, and should be followed unless there is good reason to ignore them. These aren't set in stone however, and while this page is protected against vandalism, use the talk page to discuss any point you would like to see added, removed or changed. Draft The following are a few style guidelines for articles here in the Matrix Wiki, and should be followed unless there is good reason to ignore them. These aren't set in stone however, and while this page is protected against vandalism, use the talk page to discuss any point you would like to see added, removed or changed. In general we try to follow the style of other similar wikis and Wikipedia, but there are some specific points that need clarifying: Reality In-universe articles (that is, all articles other than those tagged in Category:Real-world articles) should be written from the point of view of the Matrix universe as if it is real, and not alluding to real-life things like actors or the films that characters are in. Specific sections are an exception (e.g. Trivia and Appearances, including those in infoboxes), which are the only places such things are to be kept; the rest of the article should be written without reference to our world. History Articles should be written as if we are documenting the history of the Matrix universe, like most other fan wikis do for theirs. This means that everything is written in the past tense. For example, instead of writing "Character X is a Zion operative", write "Character X was a Zion operative", and continue to write their history in the past tense. The exception to this is for plot summaries, which should be written in the present tense, following the action of the story. These sections are only relevant in the real-world articles on the films, Animatrix, comics and games. It does also apply, however, to works (such as the films) in the real-world Matrix series, whose history we are also recording. "The" capitals As many things in the Matrix series have names prefixed by the word "The", a standard is needed for whether or not to include this word when referring to them, and when relevant, whether to capitalise the spelling or not. When unique characters have it in their name (such as The Oracle, The Architect etc.) should have "The" with an initial capital, as it is part of their name, not simply a "definite article" before their job description. Places, however, should be lower case (unless it starts a sentence of course), following "the Matrix" which is used to help distinguish it from the first film: "The Matrix". Italics vs. quotation marks Titles of works in the Matrix series should either be in italics or have "quotation marks" surrounding them. The difference is whether it constitutes a major or minor work, and as there are are only a few works in the series, the guideline is as follows: *Films are major and should be in italics (''The Matrix'', ''The Matrix Reloaded'', ''The Matrix Revolutions'') *The three major games should also be in italics (''Enter the Matrix'', ''The Matrix: Path of Neo'', ''The Matrix Online'') *''The Animatrix'' is a major work and should be in italics, but each of its short films are minor works, and so should be in quotation marks ("Final Flight of the Osiris", "The Second Renaissance" etc.) *The Matrix Comics and the specific series are not counted as works at all, though the two volumes are and so are italicised (''The Matrix Comics Volume 1'', ''The Matrix Comics Volume 2''), but the individual short stories and comics are minor works, and so should have quotation marks instead (e.g. "Goliath", "Get It?") *Complete books, official Matrix or not are also counted as major works, with titles in italics (e.g. ''Exegesis of the Matrix'', ''Simulacra and Simulation'') *All other media should be compared to Wikipedia's standards Category:Blog posts